Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTUZ-TV
KTUZ-TV, virtual channel 30, is the Telemundo affiliate serving the Oklahoma City Metroplex and Shawnee, Oklahoma, and is owned by Tyler Media Group, in a duopoly with Univision affiliate KUOK (channel 36). The station's call letters are taken from its sister radio station KTUZ-FM (106.7 FM, "La Z"). The station broadcasts its digital signal on UHF channel 29, using its former analog assignment of channel 30 as its virtual digital channel via PSIP, and is carried on channel 5 in the Oklahoma City market via Cox Communications. The station is also available to DirecTV and Dish Network customers within the Oklahoma City market. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // History KTUZ signed on the air on November 10, 2000 as KQOK (branded as "OK30"), which aired mainly programming from Jewelry Television from ACN. Channel 30 also aired some religious and children's programming. For a brief period, KQOK also aired Bonanza reruns and the Independent News Network. In 2004, KQOK was sold to Oklahoma City-based Tyler Media from its original owners, Equity Broadcasting, who owned Univision affiliate KUOK (channel 35) in Woodward and its repeaters (KWDW-LP and KCHM-LP in Oklahoma City and KOKT-LP in Sulphur) until April 16, 2009 when the stations were acquired by Tyler. The station became a Telemundo affiliate in early February 2005.[citation needed] KTUZ-TV's analog and digital signal patterns offer different coverage in the Central Oklahoma; its analog transmitter was located farther south than other Oklahoma City television stations (located at 35°16'58.1"N, 97°20'19.3"W). It provided city-grade coverage to Norman and Moore, but only provided "rimshot" coverage to Oklahoma City. Its analog signal was marginal at best in several parts of the city (especially in suburbs such as Forest Park, Nichols Hills and Spencer), and could not be seen at all in many of the northern suburbs. Despite this, the station did not offer a low-power repeater to give it a city-grade signal throughout the immediate Oklahoma City area. The digital signal (located at 35°33'36.9"N, 97°29'7.6"W), however, provides city-grade coverage to the entire Oklahoma City metropolitan area due to its transmitter being located within the city. Digital television KTUZ-DT broadcasts on digital channel 29. Digital channels Programming In addition to airing Telemundo network programming, KTUZ also airs some local programming as well. In addition to newscasts, the station produces a weekly discussion program Nuestra Oklahoma (Our Oklahoma), airing Sundays at 10 a.m. with an encore at 10 p.m. The station also airs a Saturday night local sports show similar to Telemundo's Ritmo Deportivo called Fiesta Deportiva, airing immediately following Telemundo's national sports program Titulares Telemundo at 10:30 p.m. From the switchover until September 2007, the station also aired Studio Z (produced in conjunction with KTUZ-FM), a weekly music video program hosted by KTUZ-FM personality Blanca Estela Ramirez, showcasing videos from Latin artists. KTUZ-TV and sister radio station KTUZ-FM made history in September 2007, becoming the first Spanish-language station to simulcast college football games in Spanish, when both aired OU football. KTUZ tends to preempt more Telemundo programming than other affiliates, the network's weekend schedule is more succeptible to this. KTUZ currently preempts Nitido on Saturday mornings, Fotogenicas on Sunday mornings (though the show aired on the station for two weeks in October 2009; the actual preemption is problematic since on Sundays when Telemundo schedules a football (soccer) match, the first five minutes of Ritmo Deportivo are cut off as Telemundo moves the start times of programs that air before the games back five minutes) and Telemundo's Sunday edition of Titulares Telemundo and the network's early late night movie; however with the exception of the Sunday Titulares Telemundo telecast (for an encore presentation of Nuestra Oklahoma and the preemption of the Sunday evening telecast of the home video show Camara Loca for Fiesta Deportiva), KTUZ does not preempt these programs for any actual programming, instead the station preempts them for infomercials. News operation Currently, KTUZ airs five hours of local news each week (airing on weekdays only). KTUZ, along with independent station KSBI (channel 52) and MyNetworkTV affiliate KAUT (channel 43; whose newscasts are produced by NBC affiliate KFOR-TV, channel 4) are the only stations in the Oklahoma City market with weekday-only newscasts. After switching to Telemundo, KTUZ had no newscasts with the exception of daily, two-minute news and weather updates aired during Telemundo daytime and primetime programming seven days a week from a small closet studio. However, the station expressed interest in airing regular newscasts from the switchover. One of the anchors seen in these updates was Flory Mata (now host of the local entertainment/lifestyle program Estilo Latino on KUOK). KTUZ's news operation, branded T30 Noticias, began in October 2006. In its beginnings, T30 Noticias only aired a 10 p.m. newscast in the evenings. A 5 p.m. newscast was added in early 2007. The newscasts initially used a logo that was radically different from the station's network-standardized logo, but a new graphics package was instituted in September 2007 with a logo more closely aligned with the station's regular branding. Newscasts and local programming Weeknights *''T30 Noticias a las 5PM'' - 5-5:30 p.m. *''T30 Noticias a las 10PM'' - 10-10:35 p.m. Sundays *''Nuestra Oklahoma'' - 10-10:30 a.m. (encore: 10-10:30 p.m.) *''Fiesta Deportiva'' - 10:30-11 p.m. News/Station presentation Newscast titles *''T30 Noticias'' (2006-present) Station slogans *''Estas Viendo T30 Telemundo'' (2004-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. Personalities Current on-air talent (as of December 30, 2009) Current Anchors/Reporters *'Carlos Toledo' - 5 and 10 p.m. anchor; also news director *'Luis Estrada' - general assignment reporter *'Bianca Lopez Valencia' - "T30 A Su Lado" consumer reporter *'Jessica Perez' - health reporter *'Patricia Shaw' - entertainment reporter *'David Stout' - general assignment reporter; also news producer Weather *'currently vacant' Sports *'Ubaldo Martinez' - Sports Director; 5 and 10 p.m. sports anchor Local Program Hosts *'Armando Rubio' - "Nuestra Oklahoma" host Former on-air talent *'Victor Caballero' - business/money reporter *'Veronica Chavez' - health reporter *'Perla Carrillo' - general assignment reporter *'Ana Herrera' - weather anchor (previously general assignment reporter) *'James Kopelman' - general assignment reporter *'Flory Mata' - newsbrief anchor *'Rony Medrano' - general assignment reporter *'Diana Miller' - weather anchor *'René Nava' - sports anchor *'Gabriel Preciado' - general assignment reporter *'Belen Rodriguez' - health reporter *'Claudio Serrano' - weather anchor *'Susana Veit' - entertainment reporter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. Office Location KTUZ-TV is located on 5101 S Shields in OKC. The phone number is 405-616-5500. External links *KTUZ-TV's Homepage *http://www.tylermedia.com/ *Telemundo Homepage *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTUZ-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTUZ-TV